Makeup techniques for defining contours and the bone structure/fleshiness of the face include highlighting and shading to emphasize facial features. For example, in order to give the appearance of a higher nose, the nose line may be highlighted and the side lines of the nose may be shaded. Also, cheeks may be shaded in order to minimize fullness of the face line, for example. Also, puffy eyelids may be shaded in order to give the appearance of deep set eyes, for example.
It is noted that techniques are disclosed for categorizing the facial features of an examined face according to its characteristics and providing guidelines for makeup application based on a category type into which the examined face is categorized (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications No. 2001-224430 and No. 10-289303).
However, according to the makeup techniques disclosed above, contours and shades of the face may be overemphasized and the overall balance of the finished result may not be optimal. Also, the above-disclosed makeup technique relates to applying makeup to certain portions of the face such as the nose or the eyes and does not take into consideration the overall contours of the face.
Accordingly, an accurate index for evaluating the overall contours of individual faces and a technique for adjusting overall contours of the face are in demand. It is noted that the above disclosures propose the use of a categorization map as an index; however, such maps are not directed to evaluating the overall contours of the face.